Let US Entertain You
by GloriaFan
Summary: When Gonzo spends the guest star money on a super sized canon, Kermit has to find entertainment that will play for free, leading to 'The Muppet Show: With Very Special Guest Stars Kids Incorporated'.
1. Chapter 1

**_~ Let US Entertain You - Chapter 1 ~_**

* * *

Kermit checked the mail happily, whistling and walking until he opened the letter on the top of the pile. His smile turned to a frown.

"Bill." He grunted sadly. Then his emotions changed again. To shock. And again, to anger. The bill was for a huge amount of money. The money was for a huge canon. The canon for a huge weirdo, Gonzo.

"Ughhhhhhhhh! GONZO!" Kermit screamed angrily.

"Yep, whadya need, boss?" Gonzo said appearing in his signature zip style.

"What is this?" Kermit said holding up the letter.

"Oh, I'm glad this arrived! Thanks, Kerm, old pal, old buddy."

"Wait just one second!" Kermit said turning around to catch Gonzo with his hand.

"Why? Don't you like supersize canons?" Gonzo asked.

"No, it's not that, I just wondered where you got the money… 'cause I know I don't pay you that much." Kermit said rolling his eyes.

"Um… I sorta dipped into the guest star fund a little bit…" Gonzo said getting lower and lower in voice as he went further into the sentence. Kermit then became so enraged he couldn't control it any longer.

"GONZO!" Kermit screamed.

"But, Kermit…" Gonzo said trying to calm Kermit down.

"But nothing!" Kermit yelled. Kermit then stopped himself and calmed down. "Gonzo, how much did you take out of the guest star fund?" Kermit asked.

"…Um…All of it..." Gonzo said staring at his shoes.

"So we're broke, huh?" Kermit sighed. After several minutes of not thinking of a plan, Fozzie walked up.

"I couldn't help but hear our problamo, fellas." He said.

"Problem. Yep, you got that right." Kermit replied.

"Well, what if I told you I compiled a list of every act in the surrounding four states that will play for no cost." Fozzie said confidently.

"I'd hug you and maybe give you a raise." Kermit said.

"I really did, Kerm." Fozzie said holding up the list.

"That's great!" Kermit said grabbing the list excitedly.

"Hey this list gives me another good idea!" Fozzie said.

"What?" Kermit asked.

"Hold sort of an audition thing." Fozzie replied.

"What about those who can't?" Kermit asked.

"Well, couldn't we just call them?" Fozzie said.

"Um, no, not quite." Gonzo said.

"And why is that?" Kermit asked.

"I dipped into the utilities." Gonzo said.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER…

"Well, we have to audition a special guest star for the show. So let the auditions begin!" Kermit said.

First up for audition was 'The Happy Broccoli Sticks' a local band that sang their original songs to pre-school children.

So, they came out on stage, a man, woman, and their guitars, with the most posed smiles ever. Then they began to sing…

"Broccoli, broccoli, I like broccoli…" which is when Kermit yelled "NEXT!"

"Come on, Bill, its back to the cave…" the woman said.

Next up was a magician… Who would never admit he is flat out awful.

"OK," he began "I need three volunteers… How about you, you, and you." He said pointing to Big Mean Mama, Hugga Wugga, and Sweetums. "Alright, I'll need you all to come stand right over here." He said leading the monsters to the other side of the stage. "I will now make these three volunteers disappear! 1-2-3! Abracadabra!" just then, like he had planned, the monsters disappeared.

"Wow!" Kermit said impressed.

"And now, for my second and final trick, I'll make all three reappear! Hocus pocus! Fiddley foo!" and magically, all three reappeared. However, the disappearance enraged them, henceforth, they began running all over the theater, which pushed Kermit, Fozzie, and Gonzo out of the theater.

"So does this mean I get the part?" the magician asked hopefully.

"NO! NEXT!' Kermit said.

"Kermit, only two could make it. But these guys look promising." Fozzie said pointing to one of the groups.

"Kids Incorporated… I'll send them a letter, ASAP." Kermit said circling their name.

"Guys?" Gonzo asked.

"Yes, Gonzo?" Fozzie replied.

"Do you know where I could find some fresh broccoli?"

SEVERAL DAYS LATER AT THE P*LACE…

The band slumped lazily over the counter with their sodas. Riley walked up to them drying his hands off with a towel and then grabbing the mail stack off of the counter and fishing a letter that seemed to him to be important. He handed it to Gloria.

"This came in the mail this morning. It's addressed to Kids Inc." Riley said. Gloria started to open the letter, but Stacy grabbed it and tried to read the address, which was cut short by Kid. He had to know if it was his big break, for all he knew it was Michael Jackson begging him to be in his next music video. So, he grabbed the letter from Stacy. But before he could set his eyes upon the return address, Renee grabbed the envelope, hoping to get a letter from Samantha, her English cousin. But then, Mickey grabbed the letter just because it was what everyone else was doing. Mickey held the letter higher than anyone else could reach, and read the sender's name.

"It's from some guy named Kermit." He said handing the letter back to Riley who held it in his hands for several seconds (for dramatic emphasis).

"What are we waiting for? Christmas?" Kid said. "Open it!" Riley opened it and tried to read the words, however, found the Muppety stationary distracting.

"It says:

'_Dear Kids Incorporated,_

_We are in dire need of a guest star for next week's episode of The Muppet Show._

_We have enclosed six plane tickets for you and a chaperone._

_Love & Randomness,_

_The Muppets."_

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until…

"Oh my gosh! The Muppets?" Renee yelled.

"This is huge! We'll be performing in front of an entire audience!" Mickey said.

"This is going to be amazing!" Kid said.

So after getting the permission of their parents, they headed off on the plane ride, with Riley as chaperone. After they got off of their flight, they drove their way to the Muppet Theater and were just in time, as the show was about to start. After getting costumed it was time for the show to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~ Let US Entertain You - Chapter 2 ~_**

* * *

"It's the Muppet Show with our very special guest stars Kids Incorporated!" Kermit said popping out from the 'O'.

_It's time to play the music  
It's time to light the lights  
It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight._

_It's time put on makeup  
It's time to dress up right  
It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight_

_Why do we always come here?  
I guess we'll never know  
It's like a kind of torture  
To have to watch the show_

_But now it's getting started  
Why don't you get things started?  
It's time to get things started  
On the most sensational  
Inspirational  
Celebrational  
Muppet-ational  
This is what we call The Muppet Show!_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

After the opening theme song, it was time for the first sketch… Fozzie doing his comedy act… with special guest Mickey. They danced onto the stage in Vaudeville style outfits and began to make their awful jokes.

"Hey, Mickey!" Fozzie said.

"Yes, Fozzie!" Mickey replied.

"So, my wife's brother Adam had an apple, and so I told 'em, Adam I'm going to eat your apple!"

"And so then he told me what are you a vampire?" No one laughed at Fozzie's nor Mickey's parts.

"Hey, the bear is even less funny with the boy!" Statler said.

"Eh, never mind them, anyway!" Fozzie said. So, tomatoes flew wildly, and the two stepped off stage. After a quick change of clothing backstage it was time for another sketch… Gonzo being shot out of his canon with Stacy as his assistant.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"So, Stace, are you ready?" Gonzo asked.

"Of course I'm ready!" Stacy replied very matter-of-factly. Kermit stepped out on stage and began to introduce the two.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here it is! Our very own in house stuntman, the Great Gonzo! With a member of our special guest band Kids Incorporated!" Kermit danced off the stage and the curtain opened.

Stacy lifted Gonzo up into the canon carefully.

"OK, Gonzo! Here we go!" Stacy said grabbing the remote and pressing the big red button in the middle.

"Woo-hoo!" Gonzo yelled, zipping through the Muppet Theater. He landed with a rather large thud between Statler and Waldorf. "You know, I've never felt so close to you two before!" he said, sitting up between the two old men.

"So you're OK?" Stacy asked.

"He's always OK." Kermit answered, walking on stage.

"Alright then…" Stacy replied, walking back stage again. It was another small scramble preparing for the next sketch. Renee vs. the Vend-A-Face…

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Hello, I am Vend-A-Face, I will give you the makeover of your dreams." The machine said.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Renee said racing over and knocking the anything Muppet previously standing there down.

"Renee, it's just a sketch!" Kermit tried to explain to her.

"But, it's going to give me the makeover of my dreams!" Renee said turning back to the Vend-A-Face machine.

"Now, step up and close your eyes." The machine said.

"Alright…" Renee said stepping up towards the Vend-A-Face machine and flipping her hair back. The machine's claw extended. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Renee said kicking the machine.

"Powering down!" the machine said blacking out.

"Good riddance!" Renee said storming off stage.

"So how did you like it?" Statler asked.

"I thought it was very pleasant." Gonzo said.

"Remind me why he's still here?" Waldorf said rolling his eyes.

"Because, he said if we didn't let him stay the length of the show he would never leave!" Statler replied.

Kermit stepped on stage, the crowd applauding loudly.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"And now for your listening pleasure! Miss Piggy vs. The Kid with Rowlf on the piano… Singing _The Entertainer_! Yay!" Kermit walked off stage waving his arms as the curtain opened to reveal Kid and Piggy leaning against the piano. Rowlf played a couple scales on the piano and Piggy and Kid cleared their throats.

"_The curtain is going up,_" Kid sang.

"_The entertainer is taking her bow,_" Piggy sang. There was a stall. They forgot the lyrics. Rowlf nudged Piggy.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Keep playing!" Kid said. "_Do you know the rest Piggy?_" Kid sang wrapping his arm around her. Piggy did the same.

"_No, I do not know, Kid-ey!" _she sang.

"_So, I guess it's the end of our song!" _They sang together. The curtains closed and the crowd applauded.

"Well, I liked the boy, but the bacon was awful!" Waldorf said.

"No comment." Statler said.

"I loved the song choice." Gonzo said.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Hey, Kermit." Gloria said backstage.

"Yeah, Gloria?" Kermit replied.

"Would you sing a duet with me for the closing number?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure! What song, though?" Kermit replied.

"Let's do _Bein' Green!" _she said.

"Let's go!" Kermit said stepping on stage behind the curtain with Gloria.

"Since Kermit is preparing for the final number," Fozzie said walking out on stage. "He asked me to do the intro. So, hear you go! Kermit singing a duet with Gloria from our very special guest band KIDS INCORPORATED!" Fozzie said trying his best to imitate Kermit's wave.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"_It's not that easy bein' green, havin' to spend each day the color of the leaves," _Kermit sang

"_When I think it could be nicer, bein' red, or yellow, or gold or something much more colorful like that," _Gloria sang.

"_It's not easy bein' green, it seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things and people tend to pass you over, 'cause you're not standing out like flashy sparkles on the water or stars in the sky," _they harmonized. The rest of the band and Muppets stepped out on stage and began to sing background vocals.

"_But green is the colors of spring, and green can be cool and friendly like, and green can be big, like a mountain, or important like an ocean or tall like a tree, when green is all there is to be, it could make you wonder why, but why wonder why wonder, I'm green and it'll be fine, it's beautiful and I think it's what I want to be._" Applause filled the Muppet Theater.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today! But first let's have a big round of applause for our special guest stars KIDS INCORPORATED! Yay!" the crowd applauded and the closing music played.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"So, how'd you like it?" Statler asked.

"Well, it wasn't so bad…" Waldorf saod.

"I enjoyed being here with you guys, I think I'll stay here every show!" Gonzo said.

"Oh brother." Statler said, face-palming.

**THE END**


End file.
